Veil Scath/Former Abilities
Demon-Create Demon-Create is a magic developed by Veil after studying the existence of demons, this magic allows him to temporarily create demons out of his magical energy. While these demons are in existence Veil cannot use a certain amount of his magical energy as it was used to create the demon. *'Ryukushaal'- A 4 foot long serpent looking demon emerges from the user’s chest, the demon has light blue fur, feathery wings, and glowing blood red eyes, it also has an exoskeleton made of bone covering it’s back, head, and underside, the head part taking a skull-like appearance. The exoskeleton cannot be broken by normal attacks but the demons flesh is quite soft and can be cut by a normal blade. This particular demon isn’t strong but is incredibly fast, it has a special ability to harden it’s feathers to use it’s wings like swords. *'Demon Sword Ragnarok'- The user extends their right hand outward to the side of them while pitch black energy surrounds the hand, from the energy a black sword emerges. The appearance of the sword varies but is normally a 43 inch long longsword, with red runic markings on each side of the blade. The handle is wrapped in what looks to be some type of black leather. The sword itself though isn’t just a sword, it’s actually a demon that can change it’s appearance, can drain magical energy from whatever it cuts, and when all the runes are glowing from absorbing energy can fire a concentrated beam of magic at the target. *'Demon Armor Baalrog'- The user extends both arms out to the side, black viscous liquid then appears from the user’s skin and covers their body hardening and conforming to it while remaining under their clothes. The user’s head is not normally covered but do to the armor’s extreme malleability they can make it form a helmet. Even though the armor is extremely malleable it is also extremely tough being able to block any normal weapon and a multitude of different magics. The armor’s special ability is that it can adapt to any situation and evolve temporarily. The armor however cannot adapt to numerous different types of threats at once, maxing out at about three. The armor will replace the first adaption in the cycle to try and cope with the new threat, it also cannot block sensory or psychic attacks. While this armor is active the user cannot use any other type of magic, as the armor will nullify it. *'Kyuuriki'- Magical energy flows from the user’s body, it then takes the appearance of the user except for the notable difference of black horns protruding from it’s head, the demon also has a while pupil, yellow irises, and the sclera is red. The demon has metallic shards behind his back taking the form of four tentacles. These metallic shards can be use numerous different ways, they are mostly used as a shield, shot out as bullets, or used to track the location of anything a shard is implanted in. This demon can also stick the shards into an item or person and have them act as magnets, having them attract or repulse anything a shard is in. Heavier things need to have more fragments in them to be magnetized. *'Zrukel the General'- A shroud of dark energy surrounds the user and flows to the right of them. From the dark energy an eight foot tall bulky demon emerges. The demon has glowing red eyes, horns, a reptilian tail, and is covered in black scales from head to toe. This demon uses curses to fight, these curses allow it to control Hellfire, Shadows, and manipulate it’s body to great extents. Through a very special technique the user can fuse with this demon, this fusion is permanent and although the user won’t be able to use magic anymore they can utilize the curses the demon had control over. Mabiko no Sei The Mabiko no Sei Magic Style is based around cunning, calculating, and precision, it is a variation of Mabuki no Mai. It is able to adapt to use any element and create it's own techniques from them, making it a hard magic to face off against. It was created by Veil after he was taught Mabukai no Mai by Madara Scath, he has adapted it to work with his Vexigan. Mabiko no Sei: Fire Dragon Slayer *'Flame Cloak of the Fire Dragon'- The user surrounds himself in a cloak of scorching hot fire that can take a variety of different appearances. The base abilities of the cloak enhance the user’s physical strength, and allow the fire from the cloak to be shot out from anywhere on the body. Each appearance of the cloak grants the user different abilities. **'Fox Mode'- The cloak takes the appearance of a bipedal fox, while this cloak is active the user’s speed is enhanced through the use of the flames, the user can also use the tail created by the cloak as a weapon as the fire can temporarily gain solid properties. **'Bear Mode'- While in this mode the cloak takes the appearance of a bear on it’s hind legs. While this cloak is active the fire around the user has solid properties greatly increasing their defense, the user can also create “bear cubs” made from the fire of the cloak to attack the enemy. **'Dragon Mode'- In this form the cloak takes the appearance of a dragon and the fire is even hotter than any other form. While in this mode the user can fly using the fire as propulsion, the user can also use the claws of the cloak as weaponry being able to cut through most non-magically enhanced materials. ***'Fire Dragon's Meteor Cannon'- All of the fire surrounding the user is concentrated in a ball in front of their mouth, when all of the fire is finished gathering the user the shoots a beam of fire towards the target incinerating anything in it’s path. **'Phoenix Mode'- The cloak takes a unique appearance in this mode. All the fire turns golden and is primarily focused on the hands, head, and feet. The flames form feathery wings on the user’s back as well. In this form the user’s fire gains healing properties using the wielder’s magic as fuel to heal most non-fatal wounds. *'Fire Dragon's Inferno Blast'- The user coats their arms in fire and sends two fireballs from their fists at the target. The fireballs explode on contact into a swirling eruption of fire in all directions. *'Flaming Pillar Eruption of the Fire Dragon'- The user surrounds their fist in fire then strikes the ground, columns of fire erupt from the ground heading towards the target, the columns then proceed to surround the target in a ring of them then merge to create one massive flaming pillar consuming the target. Mabiko no Sei: Iron Dragon Slayer * Necro Mana Rod: This technique creates multi-purpose black rods capable of taking and giving magical energy from or to a target. The user can generate these receivers from their body, and their size and shape can be altered to fit the situation. This allows the user to steal magical energy from the target and also use it to prevent a magical attack. If enough are put into the target, the target loses the ability to use magic in any form. * Necro Mana Chains: A technique derived from the Outer Path of the Mabukai no Mai, which manifests mana chains to bind anyone who touches the user's Necro Mana Rods. This binding power is able to absorb magical and physical energy from the target, if used on the target for too long, the target passes out and the user absorbs energy. If this technique is used on a Demon or a Mythical creature, the creature would die instead of passing out and it gives the user the chance to return to life after a death, however, this only works the more times the user uses this technique on such a creature. Mabiko no Sei: Void *'Void Bullets'- The user places their hand in front of them a “Void” magic seal then appears a few inches away, from it a barrage of black bullets fire out, these bullets have no physically damaging qualities but instead absorb magic from whatever the hit, albeit only slightly each hit. *'Void Spears'- Similar to "Void Bullets" the user places their hand in front of them, then from a "Void" magic seal several beams of energy fire out. These beams have no physically damaging properties but instead absorb magic from what they hit.